


Water Vessel

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans gets onto the boat and makes a discovery
Series: tales of the unexpected [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 28





	Water Vessel

Sans wanders towards the river, he was in a bit of a hurry but took his sweet time getting there. On reaching the water’s edge he waits for the River Person.

It did not take long.

Climbing onto the longboat takes a seat. He knew that he did not need to tell the River Person where to go since this Person always seemed to know.

”la la la la there is no spoon, la la la la” The River Person explains, humming loudly after.

Sans says nothing, knowing even if he asked he would get no answer.

”la la la it’s time to wake up la la la,” The River Person told him, suddenly the dark underground tunnel shifts and twits.

Sans stands up only to fall back down, a flash of light filled his vision and he was forced to cover them. Blinking he sits up and takes off his NS-VR helmet. Slowly he glancing around the lab where a lot of humans with clipboards stood writing things down fast.

Gazing down at where he once lay, he studies the thing he was in. It looks much like the long boat the River Person rode, this one, however, was white and filled with wires, buttons and screens. The inside was a special bed for him to rest in.

Then he remembers. He was not a skeleton, but human testing out the new Virtual reality system.

Sighing he flops back down, thinking of his time in the test game. It was clever of them to have things repeating like that, still, they could control the outcome of their results from both betas and the NPCs ‘emotions’.

Sans... no Ness sighs loudly, wondering when he could go back inside but knew he had to put up with the real world for a while.


End file.
